A Secret Memory
by whitetiger9953
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo shared their feelings for each other one night long ago, a night that would forever remain a secret between them. Now as Bilbo prepares to travel to the undying lands he looks back on that day and silently wishes for more.


A/N: First off I would like to inform you that I based this story mostly off the movie because... well...lets face it Richard Armitage made an extremely HOT Thorin Okenshield. Definitely not the dwarf I remembered. (Author drools) Anyway...

I have also taken the liberties with this story.

One- this is a everyone lives tale. I have to say that, though J.R.R. Tolkien created a wonderful tale, I do not like crying my eyes out over the death of a beloved character, so, I changed the ending.

Two- I have also taken liberties with the dwarven culture. You will know what I mean when you get to that part. So, Please, Please don't hate me.

Thank you for listening to my rant and I hope you enjoy this story of enduring love.

* * *

My dear Frodo:

'You asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it.'

Bilbo ran his hand over the neatly printed letters of the book he and Frodo had written their stories. Sighing he closed the book and whispered, "and there are some things that can never be told."

As he ran his hand over the cover of the book his mind drifted off to one of those nights that would remain secret for the rest of his life. A gentle smile crossed his lips from the feelings the memory brought to his old soul. Many decades may have passed since the day Gandalf and his party of dwarfs sat at his table, but the memories would light his soul for the rest of his life.

"Good morning," came a gentle male voice. Bilbo opened his eyes to a most familiar sight.

"It is now. How are you on this beautiful day Gandalf? Please sit." Bilbo said shifting his old body over for his friend.

"I am well, and how are you?" Gandalf said as he sat on the small bench beside Bilbo while taking out his pipe.

"Content." Bilbo answered with a smile as he puffed on his pipe.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, blowing smoke rings and different shapes into the air. After a particularly large dragon flew through one of the most impressive smoke rings Bilbo had made, Gandalf turned to him, "You know I have come here for a most important reason."

Bilbo chuckled around his pipe, "When do you not?"

Gandalf smiled behind his bushy beard. "A month from now the last of the elven ships will leave Middle Earth," Gandalf said taking another puff off his pipe.

As the wizard blew out a ring of smoke Bilbo said, "Is that so. I will be sad knowing the elves have left, but it is for the best. I hear King Aragorn is doing a fine job and Lady Arwen has given birth to a healthy young boy."

"Yes tis' true. He has become the king I knew him to be." Gandalf said with a fond smile. That had been a very long journey for all involved, even now, Bilbo could see how it had changed Frodo. Had he went in his nephews stead, would he have survived? Bilbo shook such dark thoughts from his mind.

"Bilbo," Gandalf said catching the Hobbit's attention. "The elves have offered an invitation to you and to Frodo to join them on their journey to the undying lands."

Bilbo could say that for the first time in his over one hundred years he was truly shocked, "Me?"

Gandalf chuckled, "Yes Bilbo."

Bilbo inhaled the sweet smoke from his pipe as he turned to look over the rolling hills of the Shire. It was such a peaceful life, a life he did not belong to anymore. "I accept their most gracious offer." Bilbo said a smile on his face. He was looking forward to this.

Hours later, Gandalf gone, Bilbo still sat on that bench watching the slow, gentle pace of the Hobbits of the Shire. Bilbo began thinking about his time among the dwarfs and began to wonder how his old friend Thorin was doing in his mountain so far away. Putting his pipe in his mouth, Bilbo allowed his memories to drift.

* * *

_"There is a place for us to take shelter here." A deep voice called through the darkness of the night._

_"Where?" Came the question of another._

_"Behind the vines." Thorin said as he pulled the green curtain aside to show a very shallow indent in the side of the rock wall covered in the dense foliage of the forest._

_"Thank the gods." Bilbo said as he entered the shallow cave. The rain had come suddenly and with a vengeance as they tried to find their way back to the group of dwarfs they were traveling with. Bilbo began wringing as much of the water out of his cloths as he could while Thorin shook his large coat to get the excess water off the leather. Bilbo wanted to be angry that the dwarf was mostly dry under his coat but he couldn't muster up the energy for even a slight irritation. Sitting down in the farthest section of their shelter, Bilbo began shivering. They had been walking down a thickly overgrown path that no one realized was on the edge of a ravine. That is, until Bilbo stepped in the wrong place and his feet slid out from under him. Thorin had grabbed for him, but the terrain had proven too fragile for the weight of the dwarf and he too slide down the steep wall of the ravine. When they came to a stop, they heard the others calling to them with alarm in their voices. Thorin had yelled up to them, assuring his comrades they were well and to continue on while he and Bilbo followed the bottom of the ravine looking for a way up._

_Now, as Thorin began to build a fire, Bilbo was feeling a strong sense of guilt over his miss-step. The fire began burning brightly under Thorin's care, but the heat did not seep through Bilbo's cold, wet cloths. Thorin turned his eyes upon him, "You should take off your wet cloths. You will get warmer faster."_

_Bilbo felt a shiver shake his body at being nearly naked in the presence of Thorin. Ever since he met the dwarf, Bilbo had been awestruck by Thorin's determination, his stubborn pride, but most of all, his dark brooding looks. At no time in his life had Bilbo been so drawn to another as he found himself drawn to Thorin._

_Sighing, Thorin stood and took his leather coat off and slung it around Bilbo's shoulders, "Your kind are too prone to the cold. It must be because you have very little body hair."_

_Bilbo laughed lightly, "Tis' true. Please share the coat with me. I do not want you to get cold too."_

_Thorin snorted at Bilbo's comment but he sat beside him none the less. Bilbo felt his cheeks becoming hot and hoped the dwarf would believe it was from the fire as he wrapped a section of the coat around Thorin's broad shoulders. Thorin's heat felt so good against his cold skin as they sat there listening to the crackle of the fire and the roar of the rain._

* * *

Thorin stood on the balcony overlooking the lands that sprawled before the lonely mountain. The wind gently blew through the entrance to Erebor, barely strong enough to ruffle his gray hair. To everyone around it appeared that Thorin was watching the people who occupied the kingdom, but nothing could be farther from the truth. In the last five years since he stepped down from the throne so his son could take over, Thorin's mind had begun drifting to his younger days. Days of hardship and trial. Days of adventure and war, but one day haunted his memory nearly every waking moment. The one day he let go of duty and dwarven ethics, a day where he acted on what he wanted for himself, not his people.

"Father." Came his son's voice from the door. Turning, Thorin's eyes rested upon his only child and current King under the mountain. His son, Thorek, had grown into a fine and just ruler. Thorin felt pride swell within his chest, his son would be everything to his people Thorin always tried, but failed to be. A perfect balance of honorable politician and powerful warrior. He had proven his warrior abilities when he lead the dwarven army into Moria, taking back the vast kingdom and his political mind had helped settle long suffering rivals into bonds of friendship.

"Father, you have a visitor." His son said as he stepped into the room.

"For me?" Thorin asked a moment before a familiar figure stepped into the room. "Gandalf, It has been too long." Thorin said with a wide smile as he clasped hands with the old wizard.

"Yes. Far too long my old friend." Gandalf said a slight chuckled escaping his mouth.

"Come, sit by the fire." Thorin said directing Gandalf to the fire just inside the balcony's entrance.

"Son, would you send someone in with tea for Gandalf." Thorin asked as he settled his old bones into the chair across from the wizard.

"Yes father." Thorek said with a smile as he left the room.

"So, my old friend, what brings you all the way to my mountain? I know you were not 'just in the area.' So out with it wizard." Thorin said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Gandalf let out a mumble as he searched his robe for his pipe, then with a light laugh he said, "Could never get anything past you."

Thorin leaned back in his chair watching Gandalf light his pipe and puff on it a couple times before letting out a content sigh. A light knock sounded and a young dwarf came in with a tray filled with a tea pot, cups and a variety of sweets.

They sat in companionable silence as Gandalf puffed on his pipe. Just as Thorin was about to loose his temper, Gandalf spoke up, "You have no doubt heard that the elves have begun leaving these lands."

"Yes, I am aware." Thorin said, feeling mixed emotions over the departure of the elves.

"The last ship leaves in a month and they have extended an invitation to a few non-elven people to join them." Gandalf said his eyes watching Thorin closely.

"Who have they invited? Surely the elves have not invited me. Being a dwarf alone would make that impossible." Thorin said, his old prejudice coating his voice.

"Actually, you have been." Gandalf said with a smile barely visible under his gray beard and mustache.

"And the others?" Thorin asked, feeling surprise over the invitation.

"Frodo Baggins was another. He has had a difficult time since he returned from Mordor." Gandalf said with a sad look. "The other is Bilbo Baggins." Thorin felt his heart lurch at the sound of Bilbo's name. "The truth is, he doesn't have much longer in this world and the elves want to make his passing as comfortable as possible. They know of his thrust for adventure and hope this will bring some joy to his withered body."

"What do you mean by 'much longer' Gandalf?"

"You see, Hobbits lives are not nearly as long as a dwarfs. Their lives are barely longer than humans. Bilbo is well over one hundred now, his life having been extended because of the ring. He should have passed over ten years ago."

Thorin's already tight chest felt like it would push all the air from his lungs never to allow the precious oxygen back in. So Bilbo was now on borrowed time. "What was his answer to the request?"

"He agreed happily. It was nice to see that old adventurous light in his eyes again." Gandalf said as he puffed on his pipe.

Thorin turned his eyes to the sky outside the window. He wanted desperately to see Bilbo again, but... "I wish I could accept, but my son is new to his role as king and needs my guidance. I can not leave him or my people for a trip I will not be coming back form. I am sorry Gandalf."

Thorek heard his fathers answer to the statement as he eavesdropped from the hallway. He heard the sorrow in Thorin's voice as he refused the invitation. Thorek pushed from the wall when Gandalf asked Thorin to think on it a while and where the boat would depart from and the date.

It would seem he had finally discovered his father's secret.

* * *

_Thorin sat beside Bilbo as the Hobbit pulled the edge of the coat over his broad shoulders. The shivering hobbit sighed contently as his cold body sought Thorin's heat, completely unaware of the struggle going on within the dwarf. Ever since the day Bilbo had saved his life from Azog on the cliff-side, Thorin had felt a yearning that broke all the rules. Even now, the barely banked fire of desire burned bright in Bilbo's presence. Such feelings were considered as one the biggest sins in the dwarven community. To have feelings of lust for someone of the same gender could get you banished, but for a king, the offense was considered the highest level of treachery possible._

_Bilbo let out a deep sigh as he leaned into Thorin, without thinking Thorin wrapped his arm around the hobbit's shoulders and pulled his cold body closer. Feeling every muscle tense up, Thorin mentally berated himself, only now realizing being alone with Bilbo was a big mistake. Even so, what was he supposed to do? While fighting their way through the underbrush, the rain had begun to come down hard. Though they were in a thick forest, the rain was relentless, soaking them quickly. Bilbo never complained as he followed close behind, but Thorin began to see the stress on the hobbit as he forced his body forward. It was then he knew they needed to stop for the night._

_Poking the fire with a stick, Thorin continued to beat down his unholy desire for Bilbo._

_"Thank you Thorin." Bilbo said quietly, drawing Thorin's dark eyes to the down turned head of curly hair. "For coming after me, I mean."_

_"You are welcome." Thorin said softly._

_"I am also sorry I'm slowing you down. We could probably have rejoined the others by now if it were not for me." Bilbo said in a much quieter voice, almost too low for Thorin to make out._

_For some reason the thought of Bilbo blaming himself for this really pissed him off, "Do Not blame yourself for anything. Do you hear me Hobbit." Thorin growled, causing startled eyes to rise to his. "The forest is thick and the rain makes it difficult to traverse even for me. Even I would be hard pressed to meet up with the others quickly. You hold no fault here." Throin finished on a softer note._

_The small smile on Bilbo's face was thanks enough. _

_Bilbo returned his gaze to the fire as he took a deep breath. "Did you know I have admired you from the first moment I met you?" Bilbo's confession surprised Thorin. "Your strength, determination, loyalty, and love are the things I admire most about you. The way you risk everything for your people and those you care about is something many people lack in these dark times. You fought for years to make a home for your people when their homes were taken and now, with the chance for a future, you go to take their homes back for them. You are a valiant King who loves his people with all his being." Bilbo said with a light smile. "That is why I fell in love with you Thorin."_

_Thorin gasped as if struck in the heart with an arrow. "Bilbo, I..."_

_Bilbo shook his head as he looked up and placed his small hand against Thorin's bearded cheek, "I'm sorry if my confession shocks you but I needed to say it before the feelings tear me apart."_

_Thorin closed his eyes as Bilbo's thumb stroked his cheeks. Reaching up he laid his hand over Bilbo's, stilling the enticing movements, "The truth is, I am honored by your words." Thorin said as he opened his eyes, "I know how some cultures very greatly in their beliefs. That said, I need you to know a couple things about me and the dwarfs."_

_Thorin took a deep breath to steady his racing heart, "Did you know dwarven royalty are wed before the age of five?" When Bilbo's eyes widened, Thorin rushed on as his hand tightened over Bilbo's, "Dwarfs do not have the same feelings towards marriage that many other races have. Adultery is not as frowned upon in my world. Though I care about my wife, I do not love her. Only our son holds that place."_

_"I see." Bilbo said understanding shining within his eyes._

_"That being said, there is one thing considered to be against all our values." Thorin closed his eyes. "No matter what feelings I carry for you in my heart, I can not give you the love you deserve. Such relationships between the same gender are the highest form of taboo among dwarfs, even more so for their kings." Thorin was afraid to open his eyes to look at Bilbo, so sure that he would see heartbreak there. "Ever since that day you fought to save my life and stood between me and Azog I have begun to care more and more for you."_

* * *

Bilbo sat in one of his favorite chairs smoking his pipe and watching the fire. Ever since Gandalf had arrived and told him of his invitation, Bilbo had begun to feel excitement, however, he also begun to feel his age. He was so tired most of the time, barely able to help Frodo as the young hobbit packed some of their belongings. Bilbo and Frodo even sat down this morning with the elder of their village to let him know everything they had now belonged to Samwise Gamgee. The newly married father would never need for anything for the rest of his life.

As his eyes drifted shut he smiled, barely two weeks to go before another grand adventure. As sleep began to take him, he felt the pipe removed from his hand but too gone was he to react. Visions of a dwarven king floated through his head.

* * *

_Bilbo couldn't stop his thumb as it rubbed against Thorin's bearded cheek. He had been shocked to hear of Thorin's wife and son. So much so that his resolve had faltered, but Thorin's explanation rekindled the spark. Throin looked so lost as he sat there, his eyes closed and his hand refusing to let Bilbo pull away. The war over honoring his people and taking something he wanted was so painful to watch._

_"I understand." Bilbo said, watching as Thorin's eyes opened ever so slowly. "Really I do. I could never and would never force you to return my feelings, nor force you to go against your people to stay with me." Bilbo added as he reached his other hand up to place on Thorin's other cheek. "What I can give you is this one night. A night we can both keep in our memories to cherish for the rest of our lives. A night just for us." _

_Once those words were out of his mouth, Thorin lunged forward, their kiss was fierce, filled with all the emotions they felt for each other. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck as the dwarf pulled Bilbo closer. They acted like starved men, so afraid this one chance would disappear, leaving them bereft of the warmth they felt flowing through them._

* * *

Thorin stood before the fireplace in his quarters staring at the bright flames as they consumed the wood. There was barely a week to go before the elven ship would leave Middle Earth. It was far too late now to change his mind. He wished he could see Bilbo one last time but he knew if he did he would never leave the hobbit again. Closing his eyes he fought back the pain killing what was left of his heart. A pain he had not even experienced when his lovely and sweet wife had passed.

"Father?" Turning, Thorin watched his son come to stand at his side.

"Father why did you turn down Gandalf's invitation?"

"I am needed here my son." Thorin answered gruffly realizing Thorek had been listening to the conversation with Gandalf.

"I have not needed your guidance in nearly three years." His son said pinning him with a stern look, "I know the real reason father."

Thorin's body tensed at his son's words. Keeping his eyes on the fire he fought to keep his breathing even, trying to show no outward sign his son's words frightened him. "I assure you I am not done advising you. You are young and have not experienced..."

"Stop lying." His son barked, cutting off Thorin's words, "I am aware of your feelings for the hobbit."

Thorin's eyes widened as he looked at the angry dwarf king before him. "I do not..." But he was cut off again.

"I am also aware you gave up a life with him at your side for your people. When will it be enough? Your people have a new king, isn't it time you chose something you wanted." Thorek's heated words stirred hope within his chest, but his damned pride would not shake off his responsibilities.

"I could never betray our people that way, could never betray your mother that way." He finished on a whisper. He knew his wife had suspected someone held his heart. She had even asked him about it. He had just told her no dwarf held his heart and left it like that.

"Mother knew you loved Bilbo."

"You lie." Thorin shouted, his fear and shame breaking way for his temper to rise.

"I do not, mother did know." His son said calmly, "She told me about the young hobbit and her own observations. When I asked why Bilbo was not here she would always pat my head and say 'it is complicated.' When I was older and realized the meaning of her words, I knew what you gave up. She once called you and Bilbo soul mates." Thorek's words stunned Thorin, "Father, I know you value the dwarven laws but it's time for you to be happy."

"I agree with him," a voice announced from the doorway, Thorin turned to see many of his oldest friends walk into the room.

"You knew... you all knew?" Throin asked.

They all nodded as Kili said, "We did."

Thorin sat down hard in the chair. For years he thought he had kept it a secret but his friends seemed to be smarter.

"Father, go to Bilbo." Thorek said as he knelt before him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"If I leave I will not be coming back. There will be no return voyage." Thorin whispered.

"I know. You have been and excellent father and king. Those are memories I will always cherish, but it is time for your happiness."

"Do you all agree?" Thorin asked, turning his gaze upon his life long friends and family

"Yes, we do." The others said as in varying levels of agreement. "We will all miss you but our hearts will be full of joy knowing you are with the one person who can make you the happiest."

Standing abruptly Thorin looked around. "There is no way I can make it in time." Thorin said.

His son stood with a broad smile, "That is not entirely true. Take my pony, she is as fast as any horse and sturdy enough to run the much of the distance. She is already saddled and carrying supplies."

Thorin wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tightly. It would be the last time he would ever see him again. "You have made the line of Druin proud, and I am proud to be your father my son. I love you." Thorin said stepping back. "I will miss you all very much. Know that everyday we are apart you will be on my mind and in my heart."

"I feel the same father. I love you. When next we meet, I will share all the adventures you have missed out on and you make sure to do the same."

"I will." Throin said with a chuckled. With that his son and friends smuggled him from the palace and out of Erebor.

As Thorin raced across the country side, he prayed he would make it in time, but as he crested the top of a small mountain, Thorin's heart sank. The forest before him was a blaze with a hellish fire that consumed everything in its path. There was no hope now.

* * *

_Their kiss was fierce, pouring every ounce of their desperation into one action. Thorin wanted this so badly but the thought of using his friend like this was tempering his lust. Pulling from the bliss of Bilbo's mouth, Thorin hissed, "I can't do this. It's wrong."_

_The hurt in Bilbo's eyes confused him for a moment, then quick as lightening, Thorin placed his hands on Bilbo's face. Bracketing the Hobbit in his grip, "Not like that." He growled. "I can't use you like this knowing we could never be together after tonight. I can't do that to you." He whispered, pressing his forehead to Bilbo's, begging with his eyes for the Hobbit to understand._

_Bilbo felt the pain from Thorin's initial words dissolve as a raging determination took hold of the Hobbit. Pulling Thorin closer, Bilbo growled, "You are not using me. Do you hear me dwarf!" Bilbo leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Thorin's lips, "You could never be so callous." With another feather light touch of his mouth, Bilbo said, "Please Thorin, I need you." The words whispered against Thorin's mouth._

_Thorin's resolve broke. Leaning into Bilbo, Thorin returned Bilbo's kiss with one just as tender. A soft meeting of lips that expressed all of his love for the Hobbit, a gentle kiss Bilbo returned with his own feelings towards the dwarf. Thorin gently laid Bilbo back on the ground as he nibbled on the Hobbit's bottom lip, asking for entrance into heaven. Bilbo granted his wish, meeting Thorin's questing tongue halfway._

_Bilbo's hands slid around to Thorin's chest to remove the many layers of cloth that adorned his thick body. Starting with Thorin's belt, Bilbo removed the strap of leather and dropped it beside them. Thorin's hands were never idol as he too stripped the hobbit of his clothing. Thorin sat back to stare down at Bilbo's smaller body, reaching out a hand he slid his large hand over Bilbo's nearly hairless torso, "So lovely."_

_Bilbo blushed as Thorin's heated gaze caressed his body. Raising his hands, Bilbo returned the gentle gesture, running his own hands over Thorin's exposed chest. The dark hair covering his body was an unusual sight to the hobbit, but the soft hair was what lent to Thorin's exquisite appearance. The muscles under Bilbo's hands twitched as he slid them over Thorin's muscular frame. Hands running down Thorin's chest and brushing over his stomach, Bilbo grasped the waist of Thorin's pants, unbuttoning them._

**(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)**

_Never once did Bilbo demand for Thorin to stay with him, to give up his dwarven ways and follow him. The only words uttered by his hobbit was a simple 'I love you.'_

_Rolling to his back, Thorin dragged Bilbo into his lap as he sat up. Bilbo's arms remained wrapped around his shoulders as the hobbit's body shook. Holding Bilbo tightly, Thorin whispered, "And I love you."_

_The dwarf and hobbit lost themselves in each others bodies, drawing release after sinful release from each other deep into the night before sleep finally claimed their exhausted souls. Come morning they would continue their search for a way out of the ravine, but until then, they enjoyed their small sanctuary nestled into the stone wall of the thick forest blanketing the floor of the ravine._

* * *

Bilbo walked along the peer in the Grey Havens towards the elven vessel that would take them to the undying lands. His old body began to feel lighter when he saw Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel standing beside the ship. Feeling a smile draw across his face at the sight of their eternal beauty, Bilbo bowed his head to the elves. Lady Galadriel returned his smile with one of her own, as Lord Elrond greeted them in elven, the words lightening his old heart as he listened to the elf's heavenly voice.

On the way to the Grey Havens, Bilbo's heart had become heavy as he realized he would never again walk the wilds of Middle Earth. He would miss this place, but he knew in his heart of hearts it was time to move on. Time to leave this world behind. He only had one regret, Thorin. Bilbo knew he would never travel to the lonely mountain again within his life, but now as he stood on the peer he realized he had held out hope that he may see Thorin again one day. Once he stepped aboard the ship, that would become an impossibility.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo let a smile slid across his face. This is what he needed, so, taking a step forward he said, "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure."

Lord Elrond waved his arm towards the vessel, and Bilbo joined the elven lord as they crossed the gangplank. Bilbo closed his eyes as he stepped aboard, his heavy heart weighing him down. He heard a deep chuckle come from the bow of the ship and his eyes snapped open. There, standing with his back to the vast ocean, stood the last being in Middle Earth he expected to see. "Thorin." Bilbo said in aw as his friend smiled at him. Time had changed the dwarf he loved, graying his hair but the advances of time did not distract from Thorin's appeal. Smiling broadly he walked to Thorin as the dwarf walked to him, meeting halfway in a tight hug.

"My word, how did you get here?" Bilbo heard Gandalf question as he stepped aboard the vessel with Frodo. "Last week I sensed you were still at Erebor, there is no way you could have made it here in time."

"Tis' true, and I nearly didn't. There was a forest fire blocking my way." Thorin said with a smile. A shrieking cry drew their attention to the skies as a large eagle flew over their heads. "It seems I have my ways."

Gandalf laughed heartily as he patted Frodo's shoulder and they found their spots on the ship.

* * *

_They stood at the entrance to Erebor, both knowing their time together was now over. So much had happened after their night in the ravine, but none of the events had changed his feeling for Bilbo. "I'm so sorry for the things I have done recently, you deserved so much more from me. I..."_

_But Bilbo stopped his words with his hand to Thorin's lips, "I know." Bilbo said with a smile, "I'm glad you are better now, and very grateful you survived. You will be a great King Under the Mountain, and your people will love you for it."_

_Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand in his and brought it to his mouth, "I will miss you."_

_"And I you." Bilbo said moments before he mounted his pony and followed Gandalf from Erebor._

* * *

The trip was long and for most of the journey Frodo couldn't take his eyes of the dwarf king from his uncles tales. Bilbo and Thorin sat at the bow of the ship laughing while they reminisced over stories of the past. It was good to see his uncle acting so lively, but Frodo could tell the journey was taking its toll.

"Is there a problem Frodo?" Gandalf asked as he sat beside the young hobbit.

"It's just that uncle seems to be getting weaker. He sleeps most of the time now." Frodo said as he looked to where Bilbo sat next to Thorin, his head laying on the dwarf's shoulder while he slept.

"Have faith young hobbit. Your uncle will make it to the undying lands." Gandalf said as he puffed on his pipe and watched his old friends.

"Gandalf." Frodo said as another thought crossed his mind, "My uncle and Thorin seem to be much closer than a simple friendship." He looked up at the wizard as Gandalf puffed on his pipe. Gandalf never commented on the statement, he only smiled as Frodo tried to gain the information the white wizard guarded zealously.

Thorin sat on the seat watching the water of the seas while Bilbo slept against his shoulder. He was worried over the way Bilbo was weakening, falling asleep without any notice as they talked, but Thorin would keep his worries to himself. With their journey nearing its end, Thorin felt a sense of trepidation about what he was sure was to come. If Bilbo was this weak now, how much longer would his hobbit remain with him when they reached their destination?

Land in sight, Thorin's chest began to tighten. He was exited to be in the new world with Bilbo but he feared the end of the journey. As the ship docked in the harbor with the port city shining brightly against the skyline, Thorin gently shook his hobbit to wake him.

Bilbo's eyes opened groggily as he looked around, "What?"

"We are here." Thorin said, as he stood from their seat. Bilbo still felt extremely tired as Thorin helped him to his feet, but his old legs refused to hold him. He could see the worry in Thorin's eyes and Bilbo tried to laugh it off, saying his legs were just tired from sitting so long. Inside, though, he was a little frightened. He knew he had spent much of their time aboard the vessel asleep, and he could feel his friends concern over his aging body. He tried to tell Thorin and Frodo that a long journey was always hard on the elderly, but it was hard to convince them when he himself did not believe his words.

Thorin leaned down and scooped Bilbo into his arms as his hobbit protested the unnecessary action. Thorin, however, could feel the pathetic attempt Bilbo made at escaping his embrace and that worried him. As he passed by Frodo, Thorin could see sadness within the young hobbits face. The boy clearly felt that these were Bilbo's last moments. Thorin passed the elves, Gandalf and Frodo in his determination to bring Bilbo to the new lands, missing the gentle smile on the wizard and elf's faces. Crossing the gangplank, Thorin descended to the peer as Bilbo finally gave up his fight to walk on his own.

Frodo was confused by the smiles that both Gandalf and Elrond shared as his uncle lay in Thorin's arms. A sudden gasp drew Frodo's attention as he watched Thorin stare down at his uncle. Fearing the worst, Frodo tried to run to Bilbo but Gandalf laid a hand on his shoulder with a smile, silently telling him to stay. Frowning, Frodo looked back to Thorin with his uncle cradled in the dwarf's arms and felt his own gasp choke him as he watched the sight the two made standing there on the peer.

Thorin didn't know what to think when he heard Bilbo gasp, looking down he was surprised when he watched Bilbo's hair darken and his wrinkled face begin to change. Lady Galadriel walked up to them and placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder, "This is our gift to you."

With a smile she walked away, disappearing into the city and leaving them to stare in confusion.

Bilbo looked at his smooth hands then up to Thorin's face and felt another gasp escape his mouth at the sight of Thorin's dark hair and youthful features. "It's not possible." He whispered as he reached up and placed his hands on Thorin's bearded cheeks. "I must be dreaming, or I've died."

"Then I have died as well." Thorin said as he hugged his hobbit closer to him.

They felt everyone depart from the ship and as they looked up, they knew that the elves had granted them the one thing they both had needed. The thing that they had prayed would happen but they knew was not possible. To live their lives together embraced by the love they felt for each other. Now, standing on the ground of their new world, Thorin and Bilbo decided to live their lives to the absolute fullest, to bask in the love they shared, and to never look back.


End file.
